An Attack on Headquarters
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Mt. Justice is under attack and the villain is someone that knows the team well, even if they don't know him/her. OC Present. Based on a dream. Rated T for mention of blood and some medical terms.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this was up before, but now I think I'm over my writers block. Also check out my other update, When Birds Meet An Arrow.

* * *

An Attack At Headquarters

For the past four years, the team that was founded by four of the original five protégés and a couple of new friends had thrived, and they knew they were starting to need help, so they had been gathering more young heroes to aid in their fight against injustice. Their latest recruit was a young girl named Terra. When they found her, she was on her own, and could barely control her meta power, earth manipulation.

Now, she was able to control the earth without losing control when she exerted her power too much. She was just a trainee back then, but today was the day she was officially welcomed to the Team.

"Well, Terra, you ready to be officially welcomed." Flamebird, one of the original protégés asked.

"I think so, I know it wasn't your element, but you really helped me learn control." Terra said.

"Well; Kaldur helped me when I was only eight, he could control water, but even though our elements were different, he really taught me a lot." Flamebird said.

Just as the two walked into the main part of the cave, the alarm sounded and the area was bathed in a red light. Terra was confused at first, but Flamebird was able to get a computer screen and keyboard pulled up. When the earth manipulator saw the fire controller's face, Terra knew it was very bad. Flamebird reached up to her right ear and activated her Team comm link.

"Flamebird to all available team members, we have a breach in the cave's magma core. Return to cave immediately." The veteran team member said. "Terra, since you and I are the only ones here right now, we need to get down there and see what we can do."

With that said, Flamebird headed off and Terra was close behind her.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Down in the heart of the cave, a shadowy figure was watching everything on a video screen attached to the cave's security system.

"So, one of Batman's brats is coming with a new recruit, this should be easy." The figure said, and with that it disconnected the video screen and headed off into another part of the cave.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

While Flamebird and Terra headed down to the magma core, the zeta tubes powered up, and several heroes were announced.

"Recognized Batgirl B16; Nightwing B01; Bumblebee B17; Lagoon Boy B18; Superboy B04; Miss Martian B05"

"Well, we came when called, so where are they." Bumblebee stated as she noticed there was no one to greet them.

"If I know my sister, she and Terra must have gone to check on the problem." Nightwing said, hoping he was wrong.

"Why not wait for backup?" Batgirl asked.

"The magma core here can go at any moment unless she's there, but if it's a bad as she made it sound, then she probably needed Terra's help." Nightwing answered. Just then, his comm link beeped. "Yea, sis."

"The core is worse than I thought, it's leaking magma into the room. Terra and I can control it, but we need you to come seal the tunnel." Flamebird's voice came back over the link.

"Alright, I'll be there." And with that the link was severed. "Alright, you guys look around the cave, something's not right here, Batman created the design for the magma tunnel, so this was no accident."

With that said, Miss Martian set of the mental link and everyone confirmed that they were online, well all but two.

_"Terra, Flamebird; are you in the link."_ Nightwing mentally asked.

_"We're here, this is taking more concentration than I thought."_ Flamebird said.

_"I'll come help you."_ Nightwing responded.

_"This was sabotage; I'm getting a foreign heat signature."_ The former boy wonder's sister said.

_"Batgirl, you come with me; everyone else, search the cave and report back if you find anything out of place."_ Nightwing said and with that, he and Batgirl headed to where Flamebird and Terra were.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Beta Squad

Miss Martian and the others split up to search different areas of the cave, and Superboy was the first to encounter something amiss. When he entered the kitchen, the Kryptonian felt a familiar and painful sensation. Within seconds he was leaning against the wall and when he looked around for the source of his pain, he found an unknown figure hidden in the shadows, and in its hand was a chuck of kryptonite.

"So, you may be only half Kryptonian, but you are still weak to kryptonite, how interesting." The unknown figure said.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked out loud. _"Guys, intruder's in the kitchen, and he has kryptonite."_

"I know about the little mind link, Superboy." The figure said, and with that, he walked closer to Superboy.

The Boy of Steel was now in severe pain as his assailant came even closer with the kryptonite.

"You will come in handy, but first, a little insurance." With that, the figure moved one hand and produced a gun.

"Even with that kryptonite near me, a gun won't do anything." Superboy was able to choke out through the pain he was feeling.

"Well, let's just test that theory, shall we, Conner." And with that said, the figure fired the gun, and in about three seconds, Superboy felt the bullet actually penetrate his skin, and blood was coming out of the wound. "Oh, and one thing, the bullet was a chunk of kryptonite. Have fun."

With that said, the figure vanished, and Conner passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Batgirl and Nightwing headed for the heart of the cave, and found Terra and Flamebird working hard to keep the magma inside the tunnel that protects the cave and its inhabitants safe. Just as the two Gotham vigilantes were getting close, Terra and Flamebird were close to collapse. Batgirl headed to the two heroes as Nightwing got to the controls. With his hands moving swiftly, the original Robin was able to close the valve and keep the magma inside.

Once they saw the magma was closed off, both girls stopped using their powers and collapsed onto their knees. Nightwing and Batgirl were at their friends' sides in no time.

"Feeling the aster, huh sis." Nightwing joked.

"If I didn't feel so weak, I'd throw a fireball at you." Flamebird responded.

Batgirl knew how their relationship was, but she got the sense that Terra was about to say something and turned to her. "Don't worry Terra, they do this all the time, it's just who they are."

Terra was surprised at first when Batgirl knew just what to say, but then remember who had trained her.

_"Guys, I can't get ahold of Conner thru the mental link or comm. link."_ Miss Martian said into the four minds.

_"Flamebird and Terra need a bit to regain their strength, as soon as they are strong, we'll check around for him. It shouldn't take but a couple of minutes."_ Nightwing said.

_"Okay, I'll continue checking my section of the cave for the intruder."_ Miss Martian said, and with that, the link went quiet.

"Well, let's go." Flamebird said as she stood up.

"I'll stay with Terra, she needs that extra time." Batgirl said, and the twins nodded, then left out.

"How can she recover so fast?" Terra asked.

"She didn't, but she was trained by Batman, so she and Nightwing are stubborn as can be." Batgirl said and with that, she stayed with the new recruit while she regained her strength.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

La'gaan was relatively new to the team, but he had been there longer than Terra. He was searching the training room, when all of a sudden, an electric cage surrounded him. The young Atlantean knew he was in trouble because he had been shocked before in a free for all training session with Robin (Time Drake).

"So, since Aqualad left, they chose you for their Atlantean." A mysterious voice said.

"You're going down once I'm out of here, you barracuda." La'gaan said, anger on the edge of his words. _"The enemy has moved, he's…"_

Before La'gaan could finish informing the team, the cage shrunk and electrocuted him. This time, the figure came out of the shadows to admire his handiwork as he turned off the device that had formed the cage. The assailant/saboteur was in a dark blue Kevlar bodysuit with orange gloves and boots. His face was not shown as it was hidden behind a mask that was half orange and half black. The orange side had an eye hole and there were slits for him to breathe through.

"That's two down, now to go after the girls." The enemy said.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Nightwing and Flamebird found Superboy and were shocked when they saw a small pool of blood around him, and the source was a wound on his right arm.

"Conner, can you hear me." Nightwing asked as Flamebird lay the kryptonian's head on her lap. Being moved and hearing his friend and teammate's voice caused him to stir.

"Nightwing…kryptonite bullet…" Was all Conner said before he passed back out.

"The kryptonite is poisoning him. What about A, he's helped Superman before with this problem." Flamebird said, worry in her voice and face.

"Right, I'll call the Batcave right now." Nightwing said. It wasn't long, and A was on his way, the twins picked up Superboy and headed for med bay.

_"Nightwing, La'gaan isn't answering, something's happened. He started to say that the enemy had moved, but then nothing." _Miss Martian informed her leader.

_"I'll check into it."_ Nightwing said to the Martian. "Sis, you going to be okay enough to keep an eye on him till A gets here?"

Flamebird nodded and her brother headed out. "Don't worry Conner, we'll get that bullet out of you."

The Kryptonian stayed still, except for his breathing with was ragged. The wound was closing fast on his arm (Stupid Kryptonian healing factor), which would make it hard for A to get the bullet out. Just then, the fire controller remembered that Batman had left a special scalpel hidden away in the med bay and started searching.

While Flamebird was looking for the scalpel, the zeta tubes announced someone entering the cave.

"Recognized Agent A A01"

Quickly, she was out of med bay to get Agent A so he could save her friend.

"Ah, Miss Flamebird, I understand that Superboy is in a predicament." Agent A said.

"He got shot with a kryptonite bullet. I have the special scalpel ready, and he's in med bay." Flamebird informed her 'grandfather'. With that said, the two headed in that direction.

Unknown to them, the assailant was watching before going after his next targets, and knew how to get Nightwing right where he wanted him. With that in mind, he headed out to go after the girls.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

While Nightwing was searching for La'gaan and Flamebird was helping with Superboy; Terra's strength had returned to her. Batgirl was leading the way, when an explosion started to topple the wall the two were beside. Terra's instincts kicked in, and she was able to stop the boulders from crushing them, but she couldn't do anything more than that.

"Do you really think that after holding back the earth part of the lava, you can stop all those boulders?" A voice said, and with that, a second explosion occurred and the result trapped the two heroes.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Nightwing had made it to where La'gaan's comm. signal was originating, but when he got to the training room, all that was there was the comm. itself. The acrobat/detective knew something was going on; first Superboy gets shot, and now La'gaan is missing. Whoever this intruder in the cave was knew how to take its occupants down, and that made him/her even more dangerous.

_"Team, La'gaan's missing, I'm…"_ Was all Nightwing said before he heard a scream coming into the link. _"Batgirl, Terra, what's wrong?"_

"_Two explosions have brought down part of the hallway near the magma core. Terra's doing her best to hold the rocks up, but she doesn't have the strength to move them."_ Batgirl said.

_"Help her as best you can. With Superboy KOed by a kryptonite bullet, we can't risk Superman coming here." _Nightwing said.

_"Alright."_ Was all Batgirl said, and with that, Nightwing knew he had to contact Miss Martian and Bumblebee to make sure they were alright.

"Something's not right, whoever's doing this knows how to attack us." Nightwing said out loud to himself.

Being lost in the fact that the cave was under attack, one the world's greatest detective's protégés did not know he was being watched. When Nightwing headed out to check on his sister, a figure was watching from the shadows. As soon as the acrobat was out of the room, the figure walked forward into the dim light. It was the same person that La'gaan had seen, and he was more convinced that he could take down the almighty Nightwing. The intruder then headed for

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Miss Martian and Bumblebee were in the ship bay and everything seemed okay, but then, fire came out of nowhere and hit Miss Martian. The young Martian couldn't handle the heat and so she fell to the ground.

"M'gann." Was all Bumblebee said before her attention was drawn to the sound of something heading her way, and when she turned around, one part of a Taser cord hit her suit and she also fell to the floor.

She was back on her feet in no time, but the problem was that when she tried to resize, she couldn't

"Don't try it my dear, the Taser also had a virus that affects your suit. You're stuck that way until the virus is removed." The intruder said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I may be small but I can still fight." Bumblebee said, and with that, she flew toward him.

Just before she was close enough, both the intruder's hands came together and when he opened them, the small hero fell to the floor once more, but this time she was not getting up. Soon enough, the intruder had the two unconscious female heroes in his grasp and he headed to where he had La'gaan.

* * *

This is my first time writing La'gaan, did I do a good job compared to him in the show?

Seems like La'gaan got a good look at the intruder. Major kudos to anyone who can guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Flamebird and Agent A were in Med bay working hard at getting the kryptonite bullet out of the half Kryptonian. This was made a bit harder as the bullet wound had completely closed by the time they got back from the zeta tubes. The elderly agent went to work with the special scalpel with had a kryptonite blade. Once the area was open, Flamebird kept watch while Agent A took the poisonous bullet out of her teammate.

It took some time as they had to keep reopening the area, but finally they got it out. With a swift motion, the bullet was put into a lead container. Just as the two were cleaning up, Flamebird sensed something was wrong. With the agility she had gained over the past decade, Flamebird was able to protect Agent A from a plain bullet. As soon as the bullet hit, Flamebird fell to her knees.

"Miss Flamebird!" Agent A said, but soon enough the hero was on her feet and grabbed her 'grandfather' by the wrist and was flying out of Med Bay. "What about Superboy?"

"With the kryptonite in the lead, he should be fine, he can handle himself." Flamebird said as they arrived at the zeta tubes. "Get to the Batcave; and don't worry, I always come home."

With concern still in his mind, Agent A reluctantly left for the zeta tubes and his departure was announced. Once the tubes died down, the fire controller pulled up the controls and locked the tubes down. She then headed back to med bay to make sure nothing happened to Superboy.

"So, Nightwing's twin, it's an honor to meet you." A voice said, and with that, Flamebird looked up.

"I remember you; you were in Star City about eight years ago." Flamebird said as she saw the man's helmet.

"So my dear Cardinal, you remember me. It's about time I got you back for what you did all those years ago." The villain said.

"You really think I'm as weak as I was when we last met, Deathstroke; you're a fool." Flamebird said as she readied a fireball.

"You may be stronger, but I know the one way to take you down." Deathstroke, as he is now realized to be, said and with that, he pulled out something very familiar.

"How did you get that?!" Flamebird asked, realizing it was a freeze gun.

"I have my ways." Deathstroke answered and he started firing it.

The fire controller was able to dodge the first blast, but it did hit Superboy's leg. Flamebird headed over and quickly melted the ice, but what she didn't see was that Deathstroke was aiming again. Just as the ice was close to her, it was stopped. When Flamebird looked around, she saw Superboy's arm behind her, frozen.

"Get…out…of…here." Superboy quietly said, and with that, Flamebird gave her friend a sympathetic look and ran.

"So she just abandons her friends, she has lost some of her spark." Deathstroke said and with that, he did fire the gun one last time, freezing the boy of steel.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Nightwing had made it to the hanger, but was shocked when he saw scorch marks on the floor. Not only that, but there was a cord lying on the ground. Upon examination, and a quick check with his computer gauntlet, he found a virus was in the tips.

"Disasterous, heavy on the DIS." Nightwing said to himself when he figured that the virus could only have been meant for Bumblebee after checking the entire configuration.

The hero looked around for any more clues, but after some more time, he didn't find anything.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

In a hidden grotto under the mountain, the intruder now known as Deathstroke had Miss Martian surround by fire, and she was tied up. Since Bumblebee was stuck in flight mode, she was in a modified birdcage. La'gaan was surrounded with chains, and attacked to one part of the chain was a wire that sent electrical currents through the chains, and La'gaan. Superboy was also chained, but the chains had a green tint to them. Batgirl and Terra were still trapped under the rocks where the explosions occurred, but Deathstroke dared not retrieve them, since Terra could use their prison against him.

"The only two left are the twins, and they will be the best challenge." Deathstroke said out loud, and with that, he headed out for the main prey.

* * *

So, Deathstroke is up to something, but what is the big picture, sure he's after the twins, but who is the real target.

I have an idea for each twin, but I'm leaving it up to you my followers, which twin is Deathstroke's main target.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is late, I have three stories going and I play Runescape and Pokemon, so I'm pretty busy, lol

* * *

The acrobat was still searching for clues, then he remembered Batgirl and Terra, and headed for the hallway they were in when the explosions went off. When he finally arrived, the rocks were still there, but when he called out to get their attention, there was nothing.

"I see the Bat's training is still there." A voice said.

"So, you're the one doing this, Deathstroke; I should have known you were behind this attack." Nightwing said as he never let his guard down, and that's when the villain came out of the shadows.

"It's time I use you against your sister." Deathstroke stated, and with that, he threw some pellets. "I was going to use her against you, but after she ran away, I decided to change my plan."

The pellets exploded and sent Nightwing into the abandoned rocks. The hero wasn't down for long, as he got back up, and was ready to fight. Just then he noticed an unusual smoke around him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a backup plan?" Deathstroke said, and Nightwing just glared at him.

Nightwing tried not to breath in the smoke, figuring it was knockout gas, but his efforts didn't hold the smoke off for long. The acrobat/hero started coughing, and fell to his knees, then was stretched out on the floor. Deathstroke walked over and even though it couldn't be seen, he was smiling at his accomplishment.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The twins always had a specific spot they liked to hang out in that no one else knew about, and that's where she had disappeared to when Conner saved her. It wasn't far from med bay, but they had discovered the spot right after she joined the team. She knew that Deathstroke would capture Conner for protecting her, but she had to find her brother and the rest of the team.

The hiding place was a small crevice about fifty feet from med bay and they were the only two that could squeeze through. She decided to leave her safe haven and investigate what was going on. When she returned to where Conner had been, she saw where a block of ice had been, but all that was left was what looked like the chippings from removal of a big part.

"Nightwing, are you there, Deathstroke is the intruder, we have to stop him." Flamebird said.

"He's well aware by now, Flamebird; come and save him if you can." Was all Flamebird heard when her heart dropped.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Five minutes later, Deathstroke was still waiting, but now he had everyone but his main prize. Nightwing was awake, but he had very little room to move. The villain knew of his flexibility so he had chained the ex-boy wonder up so that he was unable to get free. With his hands chained, a second chain went between his hands and legs, which were wrapped in chains. There were two other chains, attached to a metal collar around his neck; one going to his wrists, the other attached to the wall behind him with a steel spike.

Nightwing looked around after he woke up, and saw that Batgirl was restrained almost the same way he was, and Terra was unconscious.

"She won't come." Nightwing said, hoping to distract him enough; knowing she was on her way.

"My dear boy, you easily forget how I was able to control her all those years ago. As long as I have you, she will come." Deathstroke said, then he stepped right in front of the hero.

"Looks like you were right, Deathstroke, I would come, but this is going to be the same as last time, with you losing." A familiar voice said, and with that, Flamebird appeared.

"Hello my dear." Deathstroke said, then stepped aside as he was hiding Nightwing from his sister's sight.

Flamebird started heating up when she saw how Deathstroke had her brother chained up. Without thinking, she created a fire sword and went right for the man that had her whole world captured. Deathstroke knew this was coming, and was ready with his own sword. The two went at this fight with their all, and then the fire controller switched from her fire sword to fire eskrima sticks and she was actually doing some damage, but it wasn't long before the assassin/mercenary was ready to fight back. It's like he was just playing around at first, but then he started getting serious.

Nightwing was watching as Flamebird was taking blow after blow, but she was also returning the blows. The fire controller's special eskrima sticks were landing on the parts of his suit that had been cut earlier in the fight, and Deathstroke now had burns all over his body. The acrobat tried to get his lock pick, but it's then that he realized his lock pick was missing.

The captive twin cussed under his breath and looked back toward his sister. Flamebird always keeps an eye on all her surroundings, and that's when she saw her brother's face. The fire controlling heroine knew he was in trouble. She started turning the fight in her favor, and when she saw an opening, attacked enough to disorient the mercenary. Flamebird then ran over to her brother and started melting the three chains keeping him from freeing himself.

Unknown to both of them, Deathstroke recovered quickly and pulled a gun. He was aiming it right at Flamebird. The bullet fired, and Flamebird was slow to react as her concentration was on the chains keeping her brother.

"Lookout!" Nightwing shouted even though he couldn't walk, he could still throw himself in front of the bullet.

A splash of blood was all she saw after she heard her brother's voice call out.

* * *

Deathstroke is so going to get it.

I'm going to work on my other two stories for a while, so you'll just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

If you really want to understand part of this chapter, please read chapter 3 of When Birds Meet An Arrow.

* * *

Flamebird watched as her brother got right in front of the bullet, and his blood splashed on her tunic. He was instantly unconscious and the chain connecting him to the wall was taut as the ex-boy wonder fell unconscious from the pain. The fire controller let fire cover her entire hand and when it was hot enough and she did a chop on the chain and it cut clean through. Nightwing fell into the small pool of blood that was forming.

Deathstroke was about to shoot again, when a fire wall protected Flamebird and all of the members of the team that were there. Superboy had come to when the gunshot went off (Kryptonian hearing) and saw the fire shield. Batgirl was impressed, since she had never seen her friend use her powers like this. La'gaan was amazed as well, but also weaker than usual because his Atlantean physiology could not handle the heat.

Soon enough, small bits of fire were pulled from the firewall and went over to the chained up team members. The fire was able to melt the chains enough to free them and Batgirl quickly got to Superboy; getting the chains off of him and covering them with her lead-lined cape. Superboy, once he recovered his strength, headed over to Nightwing and broke the chains restraining him with his bare hands.

"I'll get him to med bay." Was all Superboy said as he picked up the injured 18 year old and started running.

When the boy of steel was near the firewall, Flamebird opened a hole just big enough for him to get through and he took off at his top speed. Batgirl then checked on Terra and La'gaan was getting the chains off so he wouldn't get electrocuted again. Once Terra started to come too, after the redheaded heroine got the now noticed inhibitor collar off, she looked around. When the earth mover saw M'gann, she used her powers to make dirt cover up the fire around the Martian. Terra was about to say something about why Flamebird didn't do that, when she looked at Batgirl, she knew the answer wasn't good.

"Batgirl, get everyone out of here, I have to do this alone." Flamebird said and with that, La'gaan knew he needed to get himself and M'gann out of there.

Batgirl understood and went to get Bumblebee, who flew out the moment the bird cage was opened. As everyone headed right for the firewall, Flamebird pulled some of the fire and used it to surround the team.

"I'm sorry La'gaan and M'gann, but it will protect you till you get out of this room." Flamebird stated, knowing that the Atlantean and Martian would stay weak for a bit.

The two heroes just nodded, stating that they understood and were soon surrounded with fire. The team headed out, to get everyone checked out. This left Flamebird and Deathstroke alone.

"Going to fight me alone, Reiena." Deathstroke said, and Flamebird froze. "Oh you thought I didn't know who you and your brother were."

Flamebird was so angry that she was covered in flames. Deathstroke pulled out the freeze gun, but as soon as it was aimed, the gun exploded. When the villain looked from his slightly burned hand to Flamebird he saw several fireballs surrounding her.

"Years ago, you threaten to kill my brother if I don't attack a man that had become a father to me; now, he's got a bullet in him because you tried to shoot me. You also invade my home away from home and try to fill it with magma. I know more about you than you will ever know, and believe me when I say that you're just trying to escape your life." Flamebird said, and with that she actually cooled down some. "How about we do this without any abilities, so you'll have to hold back on that strength of yours."

"Fine." Deathstroke responded, and with that, took off toward the fire controller.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The team had arrived in Med Bay and saw Superboy working on trying to figure out a way to make Nightwing comfortable.

"We need to get him in X-Ray." M'gann said when she saw how bad the wound was.

"Can't move him, the wound will tear, it happened on the way here." Superboy said.

"Don't you have X-Ray Vision, chum." La'gaan asked.

"No, the human part of my DNA blocks x-ray vision." Superboy said, a little mad that he didn't have a shield right now, but then again he hasn't had them for years.

"What about Superman?" Bumblebee asked.

"With Deathstroke having an arsenal that includes Kryptonite bullets, that's a risk." Batgirl said.

"Can't you silence the zeta tubes?" Bumblebee added.

"I'll get right out there." Batgirl said.

"I'll come with you." Terra said and with that the redhead and blonde heroines started to leave out of the room when they heard a noise.

"Batgirl…get agent A." Nightwing said in a moment of consciousness, then fell back into the darkness.

Batgirl understood, thus the two heroines headed out to get the Man of Steel and Agent A.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The fight was already intense and both combatants already had bruises forming from the hits thrown by the other. Just as Deathstroke started to throw a punch, but Flamebird was able to get in close enough before he did and gave him a knee to the stomach.

"Batman never stoops that low." Deathstroke stated as he backed away from the heroine.

"You see, since the team was formed, I've learned many skills, even some street fighting." Flamebird said as she allowed a small smirk to form.

"As, getting sneaky I see, probably learned that move from the dead one." Deathstroke said.

Jason Todd, the second Robin, being mentioned sent Flamebird into a deeper level of anger. She now started fighting, and moving so fast you could have sworn she was a speedster. Deathstroke now regretted bringing up Jason, but he still knew he could win the fight. He started to fight dirty too, but it didn't seem to help him all that much as she was using her gymnast flexibility to avoid most of his attacks.

While she was avoiding most of the attacks, she was also exhausting herself, but her determination to protect her brother and the rest of her 'family', so she never gave in to the exhaustion. Flamebird saw an opportunity to knock the mercenary out, and took it, but he saw the attack coming and was able to grab her leg before she could complete the kick.

"Let's see how you fight with one leg." Deathstroke said, and there was a breaking sound.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Superman and Agent A entered Med bay with Batgirl and Terra not far behind.

"Oh my, what has happened to Master Nightwing." Agent A said when he saw the condition of his young charge.

"He took a bullet that was meant for Flamebird." Superboy said. "We can't get him to X-ray because the wound already tore once on the way here."

"So that's why you need me, huh?" Superman asked, and his little brother just nodded.

The man of steel went to work and found out what everyone needed to know. "The bullet hit the clavicle. It was a through and through, but the clavicle did shatter."

"I shall get to work immediately." Agent A said, and with that, Superman ushered the team out after making sure they were all okay.

Being alone, Agent A (Alfred Pennyworth) removed Nightwing's shirt so he could access the wound better and washed his hands. The elderly man then went to work on fixing his young charge's shoulder.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Flamebird had hopped back against the wall as pain filled her body after Deathstroke broke her right leg. It couldn't be seen, but the mercenary was smiling, as he thought he had the ex-protégé on the ropes and was about to win this fight. That's when Flamebird pulled out her ace in the hole. Even though she was in pain, Flamebird had the strength of mind to push the pain out and concentrate on the air around her. It only took a minute for her to start floating, and when he saw this, Deathstroke was amazed. Out of everything he knew about here, this piece of information seems to have been missed.

"This will be your last time attacking me and my family." Flamebird said and with that she flew over to Deathstroke and punched him while he was still stunned from this discovery.

Flamebird then went after him with a flight speed that would make Superman jealous and was using a combination of fireballs and punches. Deathstroke was taking a beating, but he still had an ace up his sleeve. When the fire controller was close enough to him, Deathstroke used an inhibitor collar and the heroine went down quickly.

"Didn't think I would have one for you?" Deathstroke said, a bit of a laugh could be heard in his voice.

"You always had one dirty trick hidden, but don't think this will stop me." Flamebird said as she started to stand up. As quick as she was standing, she fell to her knees from the pain of her broken leg. Just as she looked up at the villain that was plaguing her life, she saw him pull out a remote, and he pressed the button.

Electricity was surging from the collar and Flamebird was crying out from the pain of the shock. Soon enough she was passed out, and as Deathstroke was nearing her, a bat-a-rang hit his hand, knocking the remote out of his hand.

"Batman?! How did you know about this?" Deathstroke questioned, surprise in his voice.

"Superman called me after he saw what shape Nightwing was in. Thanks to Batgirl, you didn't know about him arriving, and she left it that way so I could get here the same way." Batman said, but now his calm face went to that of pure anger.

The Dark Knight wasted no time in attacking Deathstroke and even thought the two men were evenly matched, Batman's protective side for his children was taking over and he was fighting harder than usual.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Alfred was working very hard to patch up Nightwing, but right now his mask was removed, and he was just Dick Grayson. After ten years of patching up the 18 year old and his sister, the butler/doctor/grandfather was still not use to patching up heroes so young. Sure he spent a couple of decades patching up Bruce, but he wasn't even use to some of the injuries his son would come home with. Most of the bone had been removed, but what he could fix was done. Once Alfred was in the wound itself, he saw muscle damage and an artery was slightly nicked, but he was still bleeding well enough.

Being the doctor he is, Alfred quickly went to work repairing the artery and was done quickly, then went to the bone, and would repair the muscle after that and close the area.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman and Deathstroke were fighting and Flamebird was starting to come to. She was amazed when she saw how Batman was fighting Deathstroke and tried to get up, but could not stand on her right leg, and now with the inhibitor collar on, she couldn't fly. All the fire control could do was watch this battle play out.

As Batman moved from one of Deathstroke's kicks, the mercenary noticed the ex-protégé was waking up, and so he pulled out the inhibitor collar's remote again, but didn't get the chance to use it as it was knocked out of his hand by a bat-a-rang. The remote hit the floor and bounced in front of Batman, and he stomped it into pieces. The collar didn't come off of the heroine, but she didn't have to worry about getting shocked again.

Batman knew he had to hurry up and finish this so he could get that collar off of his daughter, seeing as 4 years ago they discovered that with her powers suppressed, she could pass out as her body temperature went way below what was normal for her. Deathstroke came toward the Dark Knight again, and this time, the mercenary's attack landed. Flamebird was still conscious and saw this; she knew she had to stop Deathstroke before Batman was too injured to fight. She saw a discarded bat-a-rang not far away, and so she scooted over to it, and waited for the right time. Just as Deathstroke got a punch into Batman's gut and the Dark Knight backed away from his adversary, Flamebird threw the bat-a-rang.

It hit the mark the fire controller aimed for, and Deathstroke was thrown back as the mercenary's knee buckled, and he went down. When Batman saw that the villain was down, he took the opportunity to end this long fight. The Dark Knight jumped in the air and used a spinning kick on Deathstroke's head, and he was out in a matter of seconds.

Once he was had secured Deathstroke so he couldn't get away, the Dark Knight headed over to Flamebird and quickly got the inhibitor collar off of her. The fire controller was on the verge of unconsciousness, but she saw her father, and gave a victory smile. It was then that Flamebird fell unconscious. Batman picked her up and headed for med bay after making sure one last time that Deathstroke was secure.

* * *

I thought I posted this when I finished it, but looking over everything, I didn't. The final chapter will be done soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred had just finished up with Dick when he got the feeling that Batman was in the room. When the butler/doctor turned around, he saw his granddaughter in the Dark Knight's arms and watched as the Gotham hero put the 18 year old heroine on one of the hospital beds near her brother. As if the elderly butler was a mind reader, he was at Batman's side instantly with a special blanket that was designed to help Flamebird whenever her body temperature got too low.

"Thank you Alfred." Batman said as he pulled his cowl down then accepted the blanket and draped it over his daughter.

"Master Dick will need some time to recover, the bullet was a through and through, but it shattered the top part of his clavicle, I was, however, able to repair it and he should be fine. Superboy was the one that suggested getting Master Clark here, as he said that Dick's bullet wound tore before arriving here." Alfred informed his charge. "I was told that Master Dick awoke for a brief moment and asked for me." The butler then headed over to the cabinets in the room and got the items for a cast.

"I don't get it, Alfred, these two are younger than I was when I started, and between them, they have more breaks and scars than I do now." Bruce said, remembering the two 8-year-olds all those years ago. "I forced them into this."

"I won't hear that; they wanted to help the innocent, just as you did. They did NOT want the same thing that happened to them to happen to anyone else. They were also able to catch the man that took their family away; isn't that the reason you got into this life." Alfred stated, a bit of tone to his voice, but Bruce knew that every word was true.

"I guess that's how we came to understand each other." Bruce said as he walked over to Dick.

To this day, Bruce still wondered what his life would be like if he had never taken in the twins. The two choices were: 1. He'd be even darker than he was now or 2. He'd have stayed the same as he was before the twins came into his life. As he continued to watch over Dick, a moan was heard behind him.

"Hey; thanks for coming to help; couldn't have done it without you." The voice said, and when Bruce turned around to his daughter, he was met with what the league had, years ago, dubbed the 'bird smirk'.

"Some people are amazed at how you and Dick survived past the age of 15, and when you were 13, I thought Diana was going to take my head off for 'indoctrinating' you at the age of 9." Bruce said.

"Even if you hadn't allowed it, we would have become heroes." Reiena said, looking at her father with a smile on her face. "The stubbornness comes from living with you."

Bruce couldn't help but allow a smile to come to his lips, seeing how Reiena was right. Alfred, who had just finished with the cast only nodded.

"Bruce; Deathstroke knows who we are." Reiena stated, weakly.

"He has for a few years now, about three after he used those probes on Dick."

The fire controller knew that Deathstroke was never going to stop perusing them, but that problems like that came with the job.

"Miss Reiena, your leg is secure; I shall now return home if I am no longer needed." Alfred said, as he finished putting away all the supplies he had used.

"That's all, Alfred, thank you, get home and get some rest." Bruce said and with that the elderly butler/doctor left med bay to return to Wayne Manor.

Bruce may have a reputation around the League as being cold hearted, but he pulled his cowl back on. "I'll go let the team know you're awake. Oh, the bullet shattered Dick's clavicle; Alfred was able to repair it, but he'll be out for a while more."

"Alright, but I know he'll be awake soon." Reiena said as Batman put her domino mask back on, and then went to put Dick's mask back on as well.

Sure the original members of the team knew the twins identities, along with Batgirl; yet the others, such as La'gaan and Bumblebee did not know. After making sure the mask was secure on his son, the Dark Knight headed out to let the other team members that had been in this ordeal that Flamebird was awake, and Nightwing was going to make a full recovery.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

In the briefing area/lounge, M'gann and La'gaan were trying to get over the weakness that Flamebird's shield inflicted on them. They knew they would get weak, but Flamebird only did that to protect them. Robin (Tim Drake) had come to the mountain to help out with any minor injuries, and the first thing he started doing, was to remove the virus from Bumblebee's suit. Everyone else was worrying about the twins and seeing Flamebird get serious after Nightwing took that bullet for her, really threw the rookies for a loop.

The twins were always so playful when they fought, and even though they were older, they still toyed around with their enemies, but once Nightwing took that bullet, it's like all the playfulness was drained out of the fire controller.

"There, got it." Robin said and with that he stepped back as Bumblebee tried resizing again.

Thanks, Robin. It's so good to be back to normal size." Bumblebee said as she removed her cowl, revealing Karen.

"Everyone, Nightwing and Flamebird are going to be alright. Superboy, according to Agent A, you did the right thing calling in Superman. Nightwing made it through surgery and his bullet wounds should heal without complications. Flamebird fought Deathstroke, but she was injured along with an inhibitor collar be used on her." Batman said, scaring most of the new recruits.

"So her fire powers were cut off, why so worried." Terra stated.

"Her fire power keeps her body temperature very high, and when it's repressed, her body temperature will drop drastically. She is awake now, and the blanket you will see on her is helping her body temperature to rise, but not too quickly." Batman answered. "You may go see them, but Nightwing is still unconscious from the anesthesia, so please maintain a low speaking voice."

The new members of the team had never seen Batman so… caring. Superboy, Batgirl, Robin, and M'gann know who the twins really are, and they had a feeling that Deathstroke wouldn't stay away from the batfamily for long. Superman had left prior to Batman entering the room after he got a call from Captain Atom about a problem in Metropolis. The team watched as Batman headed out of the room. The team got up and headed for med bay.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batman had returned to take Deathstroke to Belle Rev, but as he entered the grotto, he was greeted with empty restraints. The Dark Knight's first thought was the twins, but then he remembered that the team was on their way there, so the mercenary wouldn't try anything now. Sure Deathstroke escaped the Batman and Mt. Justice, but there would be another time.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

M'gann and Conner, with Batgirl and Robin not far behind were the first ones into med bay, and the two members of the Batfamily immediately went to Nightwing, seeing as he had taken that bullet. They cared about both twins, but if it weren't for Nightwing, Flamebird would be the one in trouble. The team was relived that everyone made it though with only minimal injuries, and thanks to Agent A, Superboy healed quickly, and Nightwing was going to be fine after he healed. Flamebird must have fallen asleep to rest after the fight, as the team was greated with **two** sleeping twins.

"You don't look traught." A weak voice said, and when everyone looking in its direction, they saw that Nightwing was awake.

"You will never cease to amaze me." Robin said to his predecessor. Batgirl was fighting back tears, and the ex-boy wonder noticed.

"Don't cry, thanks to Agent A, I'll make a full recovery. What about Flamebird?" Nightwing stated, then remembering his sister, asked.

"She's sleeping, an inhibitor collar was used on her, and she has a broken leg. According to Batman she gave Slade a run for his money." Terra said.

"Sorry your first day went like this." A new voice said, and everyone, including Nightwing saw that Flamebird was awake, and still under the blanket Batman mentioned.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Nightwing joked.

"Totally feeling the aster, bro." Flamebird said with a smile.

"You two are acting like this is an everyday thing." Terra stated, amazed that the twins were joking right now.

"This is nothing compared to what Deathstroke did in our first fight." Flamebird said. "Just remember this, Terra, Nightwing and I have been doing this since we were nine."

"I think the worst that ever happened was when Tornado's siblings attacked." Superboy said, thinking back to when he was trapped in that steel and almost drowned.

"If Artemis hadn't gotten traught, I think we all would have been dead." Nightwing stated, thinking about the blonde archer, who was away at college with Wally.

"The team can do anything, and get through any mission; even if it doesn't go exactly as planned." M'gann said, thinking back on when they were all new to the 'covert' thing.

Without anything being said, Nightwing and Flamebird turned their attention to the doorway, and when the rest of the young heroes looked, Batman was standing there.

"So, did he get off to Belle Rev okay?" Flamebird asked.

Batman didn't say anything, and the twins understood what happened, Nightwing being the one to speak up. "He got away…"

"Yes." Was all the Dark Knight said.

"We'll get him next time, and believe me, he won't be getting away as easily as he usually does."

Everyone was smiling that Flamebird had her old spark back. One thing came to Superboy's mind, the bullet that the fire controller took for Alfred.

"Flame, what happened to the bullet wound you got when you protected Agent A?" The Kryptonian asked.

Batman was a little shocked, as he never saw any evidence of a bullet wound on the heroine.

"It was just a graze, I was able to singe it shut." Flamebird stated.

"Alright, I think we should let these two rest, besides I'll be late for a sesson with Dr. Palmer." Karen said, and with that, everyone headed out of the room, even Batman, who knew Karen had a point.

With everyone gone, the twins smiled at each other, and readied themselves for a good long rest. They knew from experience that Deathstroke had left the cave, as he always did when he was through 'playing'.

* * *

One thing I'd like to point out.

I know that in the show, Bruce never adopted Dick. But in my stories concerning Cardinal, as of the story Her Early Days, I wanted them to be a 'complete' family, if you get what I am saying. I just wanted to state that seeing how between issues 20-23 (so far) of the tie in comics show that Bruce is Dick's foster father.


End file.
